


slow down now, the secret's out

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [403]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ann accidentally lets a major secret slip, but fortunately, the boy who overhears her has a deal for keeping quiet.
Series: Commissions [403]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	slow down now, the secret's out

Ann is less than thrilled to be left alone by herself, as Ren goes off with Ryuji and Yusuke, but she supposes that having some time to wander the beach alone is not the worst thing that has ever happened to her. It does give her some time to think to herself, and as she gets caught up in her thoughts, they keep returning to Ren. She has been thinking about him a lot lately, and wondering if she should confess her feelings to him, but she is never sure just how to do it, or what might be the right moment for such a confession.

Perhaps this trip might be a good time for it, though. After all, Hawaii presents a lot of romantic locations, and she is sure that she might be able to get him alone for at least a little while, if she just has the chance to ask him, and tell him just how important it is that she talk to him. But at that point, she would have to actually know what to say to him, and she would have to hope that, after listening to her, he would reveal he felt the same way. She is not sure what she will do if he ends up rejecting her, but ultimately, she knows that she will never have a chance to find out either way as long as she keeps holding back on her confession.

So as long as she is alone like this, she should probably take advantage of the chance to figure out a way to confess to him, and try and think through what she is going to say. There is no one else around, at least not in earshot, and the ocean would drown her out if anyone got too close, she is sure. She starts practicing different things, talking to herself, and walking through what he could say in response, never letting herself think of the potential negative responses that she knows would throw her off completely. She is trying to be positive, at least for the time being, so that she does not lose her nerve, and can see what happens.

However, everything that she says just sounds so lame to her, and she is not sure if any of this will actually work. The longer she goes, the more frustrated she gets, until she finds herself blurting out in her frustration, “What would Ren want with me anyway? I mean, he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and I’m just…”

“You’re Panther, aren’t you?” The sudden question causes her to jump, immediately panicking. She thought that she was alone, but she was so distracted, so caught up in her own thoughts, that she did not realize a young boy had approached her. Now, because she was not paying attention, he has overheard one of her biggest secrets, and quickly deduced her identity as well.

“Don’t be silly,” she tries to lie. “I’m just practicing a part for a play, and-”

“That’s a really bad lie!” the boy protests, not believing her for even a second. “I love Panther, and I’m so excited to meet you!” He goes on rambling, and she knows that this could be really bad for her, if the boy were to expose her identity. It would not be long before he brought the whole group down, and she can’t let that happen, no matter what.

“Please, don’t tell anyone,” she pleads with him. “It has to stay a secret.”

“I don’t know…” the boy says, acting like he is seriously contemplating it, but there is a playful gleam in his eyes. “I mean, what are you going to do to make sure that I don’t tell anyone? It’s going to be really hard for me to keep a big secret like that, and it just might slip out…”

“What am I going to do?” she asks. Is this kid seriously blackmailing her? Didn’t he just say that he was a big fan of hers? She is not sure how to feel about something like that. “Well, what do you want me to do? I really need you to keep it a secret, it’s very important.”

“Have sex with me,” he says simply, his expression growing rather perverted, and somehow, she is not surprised by this at all. Young boy or not, he is still a boy, and it is not at all surprising that, upon finding a young woman that he has always been interested in, in a vulnerable position no less, that he would try and take advantage of that chance.

“No way! I can’t just do something like that!” she protests, not wanting to humor his idea for even a second. But she can tell from the way that he smirks at her that he is not about to come up with something else that he wants.

“Hey everyone!” he cries out. “Guess what! Guess who I just-” Immediately, Ann clamps a hand over his mouth, and is glad that there is currently no one around, no one who could have heard him or noticed the fact that she is trying to keep him quiet. Now, he has made it clear that he is not going to let this go, and that he is not kidding around when it comes to blackmailing her with her secret. She really does have to give him what she wants, if she wants him to keep quiet.

“Fine, you win. Let’s go find somewhere private, and I’ll let you do what you want,” she mumbles, and lets go of his mouth. All he does is grin up at her, clearly satisfied with what he has done, and he lets her lead the way as she heads towards one of the public bathrooms just off the beach, where she can check inside and make sure that there is no one there, before gesturing for him to follow her inside, so that they can hurry up and get this over with.

Once they are alone together, she lets him do whatever he wants to her. Predictably, the boy reaches up to start playing with her boobs right from the start, groping her over her swimsuit, and then moving to get it off of her, wanting to see her body completely. Ann just has to stand there and let him do it, trying not to let onto how awkward this feels for her…at least at first.

She tries to ignore the way it makes her feel good about herself, knowing just how much he likes her body, and just how much he wants to grope her and touch her like this. Ann just tries to push that out of her mind as he continues to play with her breasts, until he is nudging her down, wanting her to get on her knees so that he can do even more with them.

Like this, he does not have to reach up to play with them, for one thing, but beyond that, he is able to make her squeeze them together, as he gets his cock out of his own swimsuit, where he can fit it between them. With his cock nestled in her cleavage, it is easy to create a snug fit, perfect for plenty of friction when he wants to fuck her chest, and she is surprised that he even knows about something like this at his age. Really, the fact that someone as young as him would ask her for sex to start with is a little confusing to her, but she supposes she really does not know anything about the kids of today.

And it does not matter how he knows about any of this; the only thing that matters to her is that he now knows her biggest secret, and that he is using his knowledge of sex to get what he wants from her, in exchange for giving her what she wants most- his silence. This whole situation seems a little advanced for him, so it just shows just how little she does know about kids his age, and what all they are capable of doing. And it shows how dangerous of a situation this is, and that she should take it very seriously.

Why, then, is she starting to get turned on by all of this? That comes as a big surprise to her, something that she never would have expected to happen, not when she is already so concerned about this serious situation. But as he starts thrusting into her chest, jerking his hips forward as he moves his cock between her boobs, grunting and moaning for her, she can feel herself getting turned on, knowing that he wants this so badly, and that he wants her so badly.

In a way, even the fact that he wants her badly enough to blackmail her gets her a little too excited, and Ann has no idea why she feels this way, when she knows in her heart that she should only be concerned for her secret, not secretly enjoying the way this young boy fucks her breasts. He is quick to lose himself in it, loving every second that he gets to spend with the real Panther, living out fantasies that he must have been letting build up for a while now, never knowing that he would have a chance to live them out in real life.

She can’t help getting all riled up, knowing just how desirable she really is to this boy, and that makes her so excited that she starts to whimper and moan as well, feeling herself starting to get wet. In the back of her mind, she hopes that when he said he wanted sex, that he meant he wanted to go all the way, and that this little titfuck is not the only thing that the two of them get to do together.

He leans down a bit suddenly, so that he can tip her head up and press his lips to hers. Ann never would have thought that would excite her so much, but she does not reject him like this, and instead kisses him back, allowing herself to get completely caught up in those feelings, letting him make out with her as he gets back to fucking her breasts, moving in a more erratic rhythm now that he is getting closer to his limit.

She is getting so turned on that she can hardly stand it, resisting the urge to reach down and touch herself, and still not understanding how she could ever end up in a position like this to begin with. All she had wanted to do was find a way to confess to Ren, but now she has ended up on the floor of a public bathroom, making out with a little boy while he fucks her boobs, and loving every second of it, so wet that all she wants to do is have him pound her until she is able to come for him.

It does not take him long to come like this, and he moans into their kiss as he gives in, covering the tops of her boobs and under her chin and along her neck with his sticky seed, before he pulls out of the kiss. Ann is dazed and needy, and he gives her a playful smile as he looks her in the eyes, before he tells her to get on her hands and knees, something that she does without thought or complaint.

The boy gets into position behind her then, and Ann realizes that this is really happening, that there is no turning back from something like this, not once it has been done. Knowing all of that, she still wants him to fuck her, not caring at all that she will be giving that away to some boy she does not know, so turned on that she just wants him to have his way with her, right here and now. Pushing forward, he thrusts into her all at once, and she lets out a sharp scream, unable to think about trying to be quiet, only hoping that no one is passing by outside to overhear the way she loses herself in the moment.

After all, there is just no way for her to help herself, especially not once he has started fucking her. Holding onto her hips, he begins thrusting into her with a hectic speed, whimpering and moaning behind her, and Ann looks back at him from over her shoulder, wanting to see the adorable look on his face as he gets into the swing of things. It seems like forever ago that the thought of having sex with this boy was completely unappealing, and something that she was forced to do to protect her secret identity.

Now, it is all that she could ever want, and she can barely even remember why it is that they ended up in this position to begin with, let alone what she was doing before that. The only thing that she is sure of right now is that she is glad her friends left her alone on the beach, where this boy could find her. She would much rather be alone with him, getting railed in a public bathroom, than out on the beach with her friends, and she is not sure what that says about her, but she also could not care less.

“Harder!” she finds herself crying out, barely recognizing the sound of her own voice as she gives into lust. There is nothing that she can do to keep her voice down, moaning loudly and pathetically, and crying out requests like that to him, losing her mind to all of this pleasure. This should be something discreet, and she should be concerned with keeping him quiet, rather than so lost in her own bliss that she does not even keep track of her own volume, screaming out over and over again.

Whenever she begs him to fuck her harder, he does exactly what she wants, giving it all to her, becoming that much more frantic, and getting so caught up in it that he is whining and crying out just as much as she is. Ann turns to look back at him whenever she can, so that she can see the look on his face, and so that he can see the way she is flushed and panting for him, ecstasy written all over her own face. She loves this, more than she has ever loved any feeling before now, and would not trade this moment for anything in the world.

The boy reaches his hands forward then, pushing past her hips so that he can reach up to her chest, groping at both of her breasts. His fascination with them is almost innocent, in a way, showing his age and his lack of experience with women, but of course, that just turns her on even more. Knowing just how much he desires her, and how young and inexperienced he is, wanting to do all of this with her, because she is his ideal woman…it is all nearly too much for her to stand, and she can’t help herself, can’t help loving this moment and loving the way he fucks her more and more.

He squeezes at her boobs, gripping them tight as he slams into her from behind, and by now, Ann can’t even speak anymore, just moaning pathetically, breathless but still loud, no more discreet now than before. At this point, she does not even think about the fact that she is supposed to try to be quiet, and does not consider the possibility of being caught, considering nothing beyond the cock in her pussy, and the hands on her breasts.

That is, until the door swings open, and someone else enters. Ann looks up in surprise to see another boy, around the same age as the one currently pounding into her, staring at the two of them, mouth hanging open. As the two of them stare at each other, the boy fucking her barely seems to notice that they have been walked in on, whereas Ann can’t stop staring at the slight bulge growing in the new boy’s shorts. She knows exactly what she wants now, and in her current state, it seems like the best way to keep this boy quiet about what he has seen.

Since she is past the point of speaking properly right now, the only thing she does is open her mouth wide, pointing to his crotch before pointing to her open mouth, hoping that she gets the point across well enough. This new boy remains frozen in place for a moment, contemplating all of this and trying to come to terms with what he has walked into, but it is not long before he is undoing his shorts and getting his cock out, coming forward so that he can give Ann exactly what she wants.

He pushes his cock past her lips, and she wraps them tight around him, and he cries out at the same time that she moans for him. Just when she thought that there was no way this could get any better, she has found a way to make it even more fun. And the boys engage in a brief conversation, both so breathless that it is hard for them to speak, but Ann is able to get a little bit out of what they are saying, enough to know that they know each other. They are friends and on this vacation together, and the new boy had been looking for his friend, never expecting to catch him doing something like this.

Now that he has, though, he is certainly not complaining, and happy to join in on the fun, thrusting forward until he is matching his friend’s pace, fucking Ann’s face and reaching down to grab hold of her pigtails so that he can pull on them. And so, that is how she remains, with one boy thrusting hard into her from behind, while the other fucks her face, pulling her hair hard, and the pain that comes with that is not at all unpleasant, with Ann finding that she really does not mind that treatment at all.

If anything, it just makes her love it all even more, and she can freely admit to herself, in the heat of the moment, that she loves being roughly fucked, being completely used, by these two boys. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that she should not be so wrapped up in this, that she should not be happy with where she has ended up. This is all supposed to be blackmail, and she let it get out of hand, even going so far as to invite another boy in on it, but she does not care. Blackmail or not, she loves being spitroasted by these two boys, rocking back and forth between them, letting out muffled moans, drooling around the cock in her mouth, until her body gives in, and she is left coming around the cock in her pussy.

As soon as she is sent into her orgasm, that is all that the first boy can take. He has been doing all that he can to hold out this whole time, to make it last longer, but now, he can’t help himself, and feeling her tightening and pulsing around him is all that it takes to push him over the edge. Ann’s climax is only prolonged by the feeling of the young boy coming inside of her, making her moan that much more around the cock in her mouth, eyes rolling back a bit as she is completely overcome with pleasure.

But things aren’t over for her yet, not until the second boy is satisfied with her. He is not wasting any time, pulling hard on her hair now to make up for how distracted she has been by her orgasm. Even if she is slacking off, he is not letting her have any slack, taking everything that he needs, moaning out as he uses her face, while his friend slumps over her and tries to catch his breath, and while Ann is so lost in bliss that she can hardly register anything going on around her.

She has never been this happy in her life, and by the time that boy finally reaches his climax, she is more than eager to swallow down his come as he shoots his load down her throat. Ann is left moaning and gulping his come down, while he moans for her, finally letting go of her hair as he starts to relax. Both of them have been able to have their fun with her, at least for now, and so, the first boy promises that he will keep her secret.

“You even let my friend come play with us,” he says, “so that makes us more than even. Thanks so much, Panther! I won’t tell anyone else about this!”

“Wait, is she…?” His friend’s eyes widen, and the boy shrugs.

“Well, I won’t tell anyone but him, that is.”

Ann is too blissed out to care one way or another right now.

~X~

Once she is cleaned up and back in her bathing suit, she returns to the beach, and tries to act like everything is normal, doing her best not to give away the fact that anything strange has happened to her. Nobody noticed that she was gone, and nobody really missed her, and now she has her privacy back, but she no longer cares about practicing for a confession. All she wants is to rest a bit, body still tingling in bliss.

For the rest of the day, she just tries to put it out of her mind, not sure what to do with all of these new feelings, but she knows that she can’t let anyone else catch on to what has happened to her. She can only hope that the boy and his friend will actually keep their promise of not telling anyone about her secret identity, or else she did all of that for nothing.

Well, not really for nothing, not with how much she enjoyed it…

Shaking her head, she tries to forget that, and goes about her day. But by the time night has fallen, she finds that she has been locked out of her hotel room, and is not able to get in to go to bed. With a sigh, she decides to take the elevator to the room that Ren and Ryuji are staying in, and see if they will let her sneak in and sleep for the night. Suddenly, her feelings for Ren do not fluster her nearly as much, making it easy for her to ask for something like that.

The elevator stops at a floor before the one she is supposed to stop on. When the doors open, she is surprised to see two familiar young boys come in with her. She tries not to think about what happened earlier, or how good it felt to be spitroasted by them, but she can tell they are thinking about it, and then…

The elevator stops, the power going out completely. Ann is ready to panic when one of the boys speaks up and says, “It’s okay. We know how to pass the time.” They both move forward to start pushing up her shirt, and Ann decides to simply give into it. She knows that she wants it, and since they are stuck in here either way, she might as well make the most of the time that they have together.

She pushes her chest forward, letting one of the boys bury his face between them while he starts playing with them. The other, she turns to make out with, moaning into his mouth as he pushes a hand under her skirt and past her panties, so that he can start fingering her. She does not mind being stuck here at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
